Rose Riddle, His daughter
by LittleSparkle
Summary: Rose Riddle is the daughter of Lord Voldemort. Her mother takes her to Dumbledore to keep her safe, but will this be enough to keep her away from Voldemort?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters created by JK Rowling. The only person that owns Harry potter is JK Rowling, not me.

* * *

><p>Rose Riddle, His daughter.<p>

Summary: Rose Riddle is the daughter of Lord Voldemort. Her mother takes her to Dumbledore to keep her safe,

* * *

><p>The wind lifted the autumn leafs off the floor. The cloudy sky cast a shadow over Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. There out side of Hogwarts was a girl holding a basket with a blanket in it. The girl seemed to be no older then twenty.<p>

She looked frantic, like she was waiting for something to happen. The girl turned her head around looking toward the dark forest. She turned back and looked down at the basket she was cradling in her hands. Suddenly Albus Dumbledore strode into sight.

She smiled at the site of this old man. Albus though, didn't look as happy as she was. She tightened her arms around the basket as if trying to protect it. Albus finally made his way to her. They didn't talk for a minuet as if they were waiting for the other person to talk first.

"I'm glad you're here Albus," She said while a strong gust of wind came through and slightly pushed the blanket in the basket.

Albus was about to say something but it was interrupted by the crying of a baby. The girl's eyes widened and she pulled the blanket back over the baby.

"Shhhh, don't cry baby," She said while making sure the blanket was back where it had been.

"Marcie, you know we will have to hurry this up. Voldemort is on his way as we speak," Albus said while looking Marcie straight in the eye.

She sighed, and looked back down at the baby. A tear silently dropped down and onto the blanket. She knew that what Albus said was true, though she just wanted her baby for a few more minuets.

"Don't change her appearance Albus; I don't want her to live a lie." She handed the basket to Albus.

"I ask for a favor Albus. Can you make sure she gets this when she turns 16?" She asked while pulling a letter out of her jacket pocket. Albus just nodded and held his hand out awaiting the letter.

"I will leave, and I will probable never see you or anyone again. The last thing I want is to know she gets this," She said while handing the letter over to Albus.

She turned around swiftly trying not to show her tears. Though these weren't tears of sorrow, they were tears of joy. She was finally able to know that her baby will be safe.

She walked into the Dark Forest and disappeared into the shadows. Albus waited for her to become out of sight till he turned around to go back into the castle. He looked down at the little baby soundly sleeping and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2  The Owl

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters created by JK Rowling. The only person that owns Harry potter is JK Rowling, not me.

Summary: Rose Riddle is the daughter of Lord Voldemort. Her mother takes her to Dumbledore to keep her safe, but is Hogwarts safe?

* * *

><p>Rose was sitting at the edge of her windowsill. The window was open; the warm summer breeze softly hit her porcelain face. Her hazel colored eyes looked peacefully into the distance. Her house was placed on a farm. She liked looking out onto the fields of grass and watching the clouds go by.<p>

Off into the distance she could see a bird flying, its graceful wings gliding with the wind. The fluttering of the white feathers completed her day. Unlike normal birds this one seemed different. It didn't look like a sparrow, or swallow. This bird looked like a white owl.

Owls weren't that common to see compared to a sparrow or a swallow. Though, living on a farm, occasionally she would see a barn owl.

Rose just simply studied the owl as it flew toward her. The owl came close enough that she could notice a letter tied to its leg. Rose waited for the bird to come over to see what it had on its leg.

The bird flew over her head and into her room. Rose got up and walked over to the owl perched on her vanity. Hoping the bird wouldn't bite she slowly untied the letter. She held the letter for a second before opening it.

_Dear Ms. Rose Riddle,_

_You are invited to shadow a student at our boarding school in England. We will pay for your flight her and for your meals. The instructions are attached at the bottom of this letter._

_We hope to see you soon,_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

Rose just looked at the letter for a second before looking back up at the owl.

"A little abrupt with the whole owl delivery system, aren't they," she said to the owl.

Rose bent down to the owl's height. She held out her finger as if she was pointing at its beak.

"How am I supposed to get you home mister? You came all the way from England didn't you?" rose questioned the owl.

"I think I might have an owl treat down stairs, you must be hungry, if you came all the way from England,"

Rose bent back up and walked to her door. She opened her door not noticing that it slammed against the wall next to it. She happily skipped down the old rackety stairs to the kitchen.

She opened the refrigerator door looking for an owl treat. She couldn't find any owl treats in the refrigerator. Stumped she went looking for her mom.

"Mom, do we have any owl treats?" Rose asked while opening the outside door and running to her mom.

"Why do you need an Owl treat? We don't have an Owl," her mom asked while hanging a blue shirt on the cloths wire.

"An Owl came into my room and brought me this letter," Rose said while showing her mom the letter the owl gave her.

"An owl and a letter, did the letter happen to be tired to its leg?" Her mom asked while putting down the rest of her cloths.

Her mom started to read the letter her daughter handed her. Her eyes widened as she read the letter. Rose was startled at this reaction. She would have expected her mom to be happy for her.

"Rose, do you want to go to this school?" Her mom asked with out making eye contact to her daughter.

"Well let's see…Free food, free flight, and I get to be in England. What could be better?" Rose said while twirling around smiling.

Her mom closed her eyes for a second thinking for a response. She took a deep breath and looked over to her daughter.

"I'll let you go, but the flight is scheduled for next week," she eyed her daughter straight in the eye. "Just get everything you want packed, but you can't bring any electronics."

This rule confused Rose. Though she didn't have many electronics, she would like to have at least a cell phone to talk to her mom.

"But that would mean that I wouldn't be able to talk to you till I come back," Rose looked her mom straight in the eye waiting for a reaction.

"This school doesn't allow electronics. If you want to go you will have to fallow by their rules too," her mom stated formally as if trying not to show emotion.

Though Rose was confused about the random rule, she understood what her mom was talking about. Rose smiled and skipped back inside.

She slowly closed the outside door trying not to make a noise. She skipped up the old stairs and ran to her room. Her door was slightly open. She peaked through the door. To Rose's dismay the Owl flew out the window.

Rose jumped on top of her bed and laid back thinking about what just happened.


	3. Chapter 3  Mysterious Voice

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters created by JK Rowling. The only person that owns Harry potter is JK Rowling, not me.

Summary: Rose Riddle is the daughter of Lord Voldemort. Her mother takes her to Dumbledore to keep her safe, but is Hogwarts safe?

* * *

><p>The week went by fast for Rose. She was anticipating the day that she could go to England for a week.<p>

Though, soon the day came for her to pack up all of her things that she planed on bringing and get driven down to the airport. She stayed up all night wondering what the school would be like, if she will make friends, if people would accept her. These thoughts were racing in her mind as she looked out of the cars side window.

Her mom decided to drive her to the airport. Though her dad would have been a better choice, her mom insisted.

"Are you happy about going to England for a week?" Her mom asked while quickly turning her head at a stop light.

"You shouldn't have stayed up late, you know," her mom mumbled to herself.

Once they go to the Airport her mom parked the car near the entrance. The spot overlooked the tall windows of the Airport. Her mom waited for a second seeing if Rose would wake up on her own; after Rose didn't wake up her mom got out of the car and headed to the trunk.

Her mom was able to get all of Rose's baggages out of the car before Rose even showed signs of waking up. Her mom closed the trunk and wheeled the suitcases over to Rose's door. Her mom abruptly opened the car door, this action startled Rose.

"What was that for?" Rose asked while just starting to open her eyes.

"You're going to miss your flight if you don't get up this instance!" Her mom shouted. She pulled Rose's arm out and dragged her to her feet.

"Oh, no I don't want to miss my flight," Rose grabbed her luggage from her mom.

"Work starts soon, so I have to leave, but I trust that you know how to make it there," Her mom said while hugging Rose.

"Ill miss you mom, see you in a week," Rose said while getting out of her mom's grasp.

Rose started walking away. Once she made it to the door of the Airport she turned around and waved at her mom, whom was still standing there.

Rose ran threw the Airport. Lucky for her not many people were at the Airport at five in the morning, thus it was easy for her to make her way to the gate. She made it to the gate just before the plane left.

She handed the lady at the desk her tickets and the lady scanned them and handed them back to Rose. Rose walked through the hallway to get to the plane. She finally got to the plane and got on quickly. Rose found a seat on the plane that was right over one of the wings and next to a girl who seemed nice.

"Can I sit here?" Rose asked the girl.

"Yeah, sure, you can sit here," the girl said while smiling at Rose.

Rose sat down at the seat that was by the window overlooking the wings. Rose got herself situated. She looked over at the nice girl next to her. The girl's hair was black and short like a bob.

The plane quickly started to take off. Rose was still tired and fell asleep for the entire plane ride. The girl next to her woke her up.

"The plane just landed. Do you need help finding your luggage?" The nice girl asked.

"Oh, no it's ok, but thanks for the offer," Rose said while smiling back at the girl.

The Girl got up and walked away. What a nice start for my trip to England, Rose thought.

Rose got off the plane too. The instructions said that there would be a person waiting for me at the gate, but it didn't say who, or what they looked like, Rose thought.

Rose looked around hoping to see a sign that said "Riddle" on it so that she knew where to go. Tough, to her dismay there was no sign. Rose was starting to walk away from the gate when she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Do you happen to be Ms. Rose Riddle?" The voice asked.

* * *

><p>Oh no its a Mysterious Voice who could it be? Snape, Dumbledore, harry potter, or oh no maybe its Voldemort. Well read the next chapter to find out, please Review! :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Does she know?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters created by JK Rowling. The only person that owns Harry potter is JK Rowling, not me.

Summary: Rose Riddle is the daughter of Lord Voldemort. Her mother takes her to Dumbledore to keep her safe, but is Hogwarts safe?

* * *

><p>The voice behind her was no other then Madeye Moody.<p>

"I'm sorry I startled you, I just was told to not let you walk away," Madeye Moody said while walking next to Rose.

Madeye took Rose down the Kings Cross Train station. He had something important and just told Rose to find Platform 9 ¾. Though he didn't think about the fact that she didn't know where that was.

Rose holding her instruction paper walked up to platform nine. Next to Platform nine there was platform ten, no platform 9 ¾. Rose was stumped, not only did her guide walk away but she was lost.

Rose noticed a guy with blond hair walking toward platform nine. She thought she might ask him how to get to platform 9 ¾.

"Uh, sir, how do you get to platform 9 ¾?" She asked right when he walked by her.

"You look a little old to be new, why don't you already know how to get in?" He asked her.

"I'm here to shadow a student," she said. He looked very confused, so she decided to pull out her letter and instructions. "See right here, it says to go to platform 9 ¾," she said while pointing at the piece of paper.

"Oh just run through this wall it will get you there," he said.

He started to walk away. Rose was still stumped, you can't just simply walk through a wall, she thought. Rose head a voice from behind her. The guy turned around and looked at the other guy. They seemed to be Father and son. The dad might know how to get it, she thought.

The taller guy with a cane walked over to what seemed to be his son. Alright, now is the perfect time to ask him, Rose thought.

"Uh, older guy, how do you get to platform 9 ¾?" Rose asked while running over to him.

"Rude girl get away, can't you see that I'm trying to talk to my son!" He screamed at her.

Rose turned around and walked away from them. She didn't want to anger anybody. Rose sat down on a bench by platform nine trying to figure out how to get to the platform it says on the paper.

Rose wasn't paying attention when the son of the taller guy walked over to her. He walked right in front of her, at this point it's impossible not to see him.

"You know it's rude to interrupt other people's conversations," he said while looking at her.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just really can't wait to see the school, and I can't find platform 9 ¾," Rose admitted to the guy. He was uninterested in talking to her anymore and was about to walk away. "What's your name mister?" Rose asked.

"Draco Malfoy," he said while turning around about to walk back to his dad.

"Well my name is Rose, Rose Riddle," Rose spat out.

The guy stopped walking. Draco stayed still for a second before turning around. He walked back to where she was sitting.

"Are you telling me that your last name is Riddle?" he asked her.

"Yeah, it's my birth last name, why is there something wrong with it?" Rose asked wondering why he is suddenly wants to talk.

"Oh, ill be back, I have to tell my dad something," he said while turning around. He sped walked up to his dad who was also about to leave.

Rose just sat there on the bench waiting for him to come back. Him and his dad stopped talking and they both came over to her.

"I'm sorry for my rude introduction, my name is Lucius Malfoy, and this is my son Draco Malfoy," Lucius said while pointing to Draco.

"That's cool, my name is Rose Riddle, it's nice to meet you," She said while smiling at both of them.

"Here, my son would be happy to escort you to Hogwarts," Lucius said while looking at Draco.

"Oh, that's cool, we should be going then, the train will leave soon," Rose said while getting up. "Well it was a nice meeting you Lucius."

"You can call me Uncle Lucius," Lucius said while waving at Rose and Draco, whom were walking towards the wall, and eventually through it.

"That was kind of weird, how your dad's attitude changed in all," Rose said while looking at the train.

"Riddle isn't a very common last name," Draco said while leading her to the train.

They both got on the train. Draco found an empty compartment and they both go in it.

"Sorry to pop this question so fast, but whose your dad?" Draco asked. Rose looked at him for a second before replying.

* * *

><p>Oh no! Does she know who her real dad is? Well I might kill the suspence is you Review :)<p> 


	5. Authors Note!

**Authors Note!**

**Thank you everyone who is reading this even though I don't update. I saw all the reviews saying that I should update, and I felt really bad because I haven't updated in like years. I will update soon, I don't necessarily know when, but it will be soon. I just forgot where I intended this fanfic to go so I kinda put it on hiatus, but I remember now, so i'll update. No worries :3 **

**Thanks for all the reviews, by the way! *Cough* burn me *cough* BellatrixRemairaBlack *cough* Yall convinced me to continue :3 **

**And until next time, by my friends.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Train Riddle

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters created by JK Rowling. The only person that owns Harry potter is JK Rowling, not me.

Summary: Rose Riddle is the daughter of Lord Voldemort. Her mother takes her to Dumbledore to keep her safe, but is Hogwarts safe?

* * *

><p>The train was moving past curling rivers and illustrious forests that encased the area. Inside the train were many students on their way to the school.<p>

Inside the compartments were students chatting away and talking about their new aspirations and dreams for the coming year. Some of the students laughed while other sat in silence contemplating through their own reflection in the windows.

One compartment in particular held a group of two, one boy with platinum blond hair and a girl with long black hair that swayed like seaweed in the motions of the carts.

She looked dumbfounded and slightly curious. Her eyes were first looking at the boy in front of her, but then became adverted when she looked out at the scenery passing them by.

"My father's name is Claude Wilson, he has been working at a convince store since we sold our farm," she answered while turning her head slightly to see a reaction even thought one wasn't needed.

The boy just mumbled something then the ends of his lips curled down into a frown as he leaded back and crossed his arms. He looked at her with questioning eyes, but they soon turned into frustration.

"You muggle-born's really annoy me," he spat out as he looked the opposite way as her; towards the compartment door.

His suspicions seemed to crumble as he began to think of her as a mere muggle with little to no value. It is indeed odd though, he thought, to have the last name of riddle and be invited to attend Hogwarts.

"My last name is not Wilson, because I was adopted when I was very young," she softly murmured as she continued to look outside, not wanting to see his face.

He perked up an eyebrow as he looked at the portrait of her face in a calm state staring off into the distance. The possibility was still surely there, but I'm not in the talking mood, he concluded.

A group of two boys abruptly opened the compartment door which gained them two shocked looks. One boy had brown hair with glasses that seemed old and broken. The second boy had autumn orange hair, and they both slightly apprehensive.

"Is there any room in here for two?" the boy with brown hair asked as he glanced over the compartment. His eyes seemed to trail over to the girl and stop, not even noticing the boy with the platinum blond hair.

"Not from the likes of you, pott-" he was cut off by a voice across from him.

"Of course," she chirped happily at the boys with a large smile across her face.

The boy with blond hair turned up his upper lip and scoffed at her actions. "Potter and Weasley are not sitting with us."

She turned towards Draco and with a smirk on her face and her body positioned in a way where she could easily get out asked: "Then maybe I will sit with them, is that fine with you two?"

Both the boys happily nodded and she got out and was ready to leave the cart. Draco simply looked at her with dull eyes and reminded her that he was to help her, but his reminder was in vain as she simply brushed it off and walked away.

She walked with the boys as they frantically looked through each compartment looking for an empty space. Luckily for them they were able to find an empty compartment at the end of the cart.

They all sat down together in the compartment, the two boys decided to sit across from her. There was a small silence as they got themselves situated in the booth.

The boy with the brown hair turned to the boy with the orange hair, they seemed to be close friends. They mumbled a few words back and forth before they turned and looked straight at her.

"My buddy here is wondering what your name is, Miss," the boy with orange hair blurted out while smirking and nudging his friend.

"Only if you promise to tell me yours," she said while watching both boys nod their heads in agreement. "They call me Rose."

"What a pretty name Rose, well my name Ron and this is my buddy Harry, you probably already know though," he told her confidently.

She seemed very confused at what he was trying to imply. Back at the farm, it took a while for pop culture norms to make their way through. Frankly she knew very little other than what her friends told her or what she occasionally saw on the television She shook her head slowly wondering what he meant by that insinuation.

"What you don't who Harry Potter is? Have you been living under a rock?" he asked abruptly while leaning closer over the table to look at her.

"No I haven't been," she admitted sheepishly while looking at the distraught boy.

"Come on Harry, show her the scar," he ordered to his slightly reserved friend next to him who seemed like he wanted his friend to stop.

Harry surly did lift up his bangs and showed the girl his lightning bolt scar. This would tell any wizard exactly who he was, except she seemed completely out of the loop.

She moved her mouth to the side and shook her head again awkwardly, mentally agreeing with Harry that his friend should calm down.

Then all of a sudden their compartment door opened to a very distraught girl. She had slightly wavy light brown hair and looked a mix of worried and angry.

"You know how long I have been looking for you two?" she loudly asked while staring both the boys down with angry eyes.

"You told us to find a compartment, and we did," Harry admitted innocently to her while looking at Ron for reassurance.

"Yeah this was the only empty one."

The girl scoffed slightly before moving her vision to the very confused girl that sat across from them. She studied Rose slightly before getting ready to speak again. "And who is she? I haven't seen her before."

"Oh she's our new friend, her name is Rose," Ron stated happily.

The girl nodded at Ron then looked over to Rose. She peered at her skeptically at first. "Hello Rose my name is Hermione granger, nice to meet you," she greeted while sitting next to Rose and shaking her hand.

The three of them, Harry, Ron and Hermione chatted away together catching up on new things. They talked about the school and the teachers and many things like that. Rose on the other hand just looked out the window at the rolling scenery, it was very peaceful.

After what seemed like forever Hermione announced loudly "We are going to be at Hogwarts soon so I suggest you guys get ready."

Rose just simply nodded and continued to look out the window until the train slowed down and eventually stopped. She fallowed the group out with her luggage and exited the train.

Once outside she was greeted by a very tall shaggy man that scared her slightly. He was ushering people around, telling the first years to go into the boats. He seemed like he worked there so she just simply walked over to him and was about to nicely ask for help when he saw her.

He looked at her with very humble eyes and seemed to know her before she knew him. "Dumbledore told me about you, stay here and wait with me," he said with a slight slur of the words.

She looked at him with very questioning eyes, but decided to obey him. It was then that she looked up and saw the majestic castle that stood prominently in front of her. She was looking forward to this next week, but knew very little about what was to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol I'm such a herpa-derp, when I first wrote this I didn't really think about what book it would start in and now i'm just confused. Should it be the fifth book or the sixth book...ugh I can't decided. I guess the fifth would probably be better, but idk. Any how, so she doesn't know about magic yet which is gonna be a huge shocker, which is what the next chapter will be about :P. Well I hope you guys liked this one, have a nice dayafternoon/night :3 Toodaloo!**


End file.
